


We're all mad here

by iSpiritual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Alice in Wonderland References, Alice in wonderland crossover, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Mad hatter reader, Sam Is So Done, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is up to his old tricks again and has transported the boys into the world of Alice in Wonderland.</p>
<p>A/N: Inspiration for the mad hatter comes from the Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland so imagine the reader looking like that but female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all mad here

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other works!

‘’Where in the hell are we?’’

‘’Good question there Samoose.’’ The voice of Gabriel appear high in the tree’s as he was sat on a tree branch. ‘’Don’t worry you aren’t exactly in hell, depends on how you view it.’’ He pulled a bowl of sweets out of thin air. ‘’Listen here you dick, take us back!’’

‘’Wow, Dean-o someone sounds a little angry!’’ Gabriel chuckled waggling his eyebrows at the boys. ‘’Don’t you worry I won’t leave you here for all eternity, just still I’ve had my fun.’’ With the click of his fingers he was gone.

‘’Son of a bitch!’’

They walked around the dense forest following the path, the signs were no help on their journey they all consisted of arrows which only said either; This way or That way. Sam walked in silence unlike Dean who was cursing out the Archangel with every step he took. As Sam pulled back some tree branches he found a long table decorated with different assorted teapots and teacups.

‘’Dean. I know where we are.’’

‘’Then where the heck are we?!’’ Sam swallowed, ‘’I think we’re in Alice in Wonderland.’’

‘’Alice in Wonderland?’’

‘’Yeah the book by Lewis Carroll?’’ Dean’s shoulders slumped, ‘’Well this is just great.’’

Drawing their guns they walked towards the table finding a body slumped over on the table a greenish top hat near their head. Sam looked over at Dean who nodded and slowly he reached out a hand just as it brushed over the person shoulder they jerked upright.

‘’Oh I must have fallen asleep!’’ The voice was female she brushed off her hat before putting back on her head, ‘’Guests, guests! We have guests!’’ Her purple coloured lips were pulled back in a manic smile, ‘’Do sit down!’’

‘’Wait -’’ She gave them no opportunity to refuse as she practically forced them to sit down moving around the table she picked up different teapots opening the lid on a few before replacing it and throwing it behind her.

‘’Tea, we must have tea! A tea party without tea is just a party!’’ She shrieked causing both boys to wince, ‘’Madhatter.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’She’s the madhatter, from the book.’’

They watched as she poured the tea from a ridiculous height into a tea cup before returning to her seat now before she banged on the table, ‘’Get up! Get up! We have guests!’’ A confused looking hare popped up from under the table wearing a blue coat.

The madhatter looked over at Dean, ‘’What a regrettably large head you have. I would very much like to hat it. I used to hat The White Queen, you know. Her head was so small.’’

‘’What?’’ Dean stared wide eyed as Sam just snickered, ‘’And you, you’re so gangly such a pity. Would you like so more tea?’’

‘’Well we haven’t had any yet so we can’t take more.’’ Sam spoke. ‘’Ah, you mean you can’t very well take less.’’ The march hare spoke a thick scottish accent rolling of his tongue as he pour his tea through a broken cup into the one below it, ‘’Yes. You can always take more than nothing.’’ The hatter giggled to herself as she threw a handful of sugar cubes at the unsuspected hare.

The Madhatter got up from her seat twirling around dramatically before bending down legs straight in front of Sam, ‘’Do you know why a Raven is like a writing desk?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Think it through with some tea!’’ She pushed the cup into his hand, ‘’Mad Hatter, why is a raven like a writing-desk?’’

‘’Have you guessed the riddle yet?’’

‘’No, I give it up, what’s the answer?’’ The hatter sat back in her chair crossing her legs over one another on top of the table, ‘’I haven’t the slightest idea.’’

‘’You’re all mad.’’ Dean stated dryly, ‘’Why thank you!’’

A flutter of wings announced the arrival of Gabriel a smug smile plastered on his face, ‘’You’re late to tea!’’ The hare proclaimed as he threw a teacup at Gabe which he easily dodged. Hatter broke out into another manic smile as she pulled Gabe along and up onto the table, ‘’Well as you can see we are still having tea.’’ as she walked across it smashing teacups and teapots as she went. ‘’Terribly late as you know, naughty!’’ The hare giggled before staring at the teacup in hand, ‘’Cup.’’

These people were off their rockers.

‘’Well if it ain’t my favourite duo of lunatics!’’ Gabe smiled, ‘’I see you boys made it on time, unlike myself. Apologies there Hatter.’’ Who was busy looking at a large pocket watch, ‘’No wonder you’re late. Why, this watch is two days slow!’’

She raised a teapot, ‘’More tea?’’ As if on cue the hare sliced a teacup in half, ‘’Just half a cup, if you don’t mind.’’

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose clearly had enough of these weirdos, ‘’Okay, Gabriel you’ve had your fun. Now send us back.’’

‘’Please Gabriel.’’ Sam let out a sigh, ‘’We don’t have time for this.’’

‘’Then you should say what you mean.’’ The hatter spoke taking a small sip from her cup, Sam looked taken back, ‘’I do, at least―at least I mean what I say―that’s the same thing, you know.’’

‘’Not the same thing a bit! You might just as well say that “I see what I eat” is the same thing as “I eat what I see’’!’’

‘’You’re not a very likeable person you know that?’’ Dean muttered, ‘’Trust me. I know a thing or two about liking people, and in time, after much chocolate and cream cake, ‘like’ turns into 'what was his name again?'’’

Dean shook his head before throwing the teacup in front of him at the Archangel, ‘’Stop messing around!’’

‘’I’m not messing around, just having a little fun.’’ Gabriel smirked. ‘’You’ll get out eventually.’’

‘’Then tell us how to get out!’’ Dean raged on, ‘’This is a place, like no place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say, to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter. Which, luckily, I am.’’ She broke out into laughter.

‘’This is impossible.’’ Sam whispered to himself, ‘’Only if you believe it is.’’ Hatter spoke smiling at him, Sam picked up his teacup and instead of throwing at the Archangel like he wanted to, he took a large drink of it, ‘’I’ve gone mad.’’

‘’I’m afraid so. You’re entirely bonkers. But I’ll tell you a secret. All the best people are.’’

‘’You’re not helping.’’ Dean spoke through gritted teeth, ‘’Well neither does your large head in hat making.’’ She pouted, ‘’That was rude.’’

‘’Personal remarks are rude?’’ Dean nodded but the hatter all but smiled and threw a spoon at the hare, ‘’Egad, you learn something new every day. Make a note of that, Marchy, it might come in useful.’’

‘’Tell us how to get out!’’ Dean demanded his patients now gone, ‘’Start at the beginning.’’

‘’Yes, yes and when you come to the end.’’ She chuckled, ‘’Stop, see?’’ Dean was up on his feet glaring with menace at the hatter, ‘’Why don’t we sing a song? A song! A song!’’

‘’"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you’re at. Up…” Dean wrapped a hand around her throat, ‘’Tell us how to get out or lose your head.’’

‘’Already lost them. All together now!’’ The hare swung out his arms, ‘’"Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle…“ She leaned closer into Dean a smile from ear to ear breaking out onto her face, ‘’I’ll let you in on a little secret.’’

‘’Yeah? What’s that?’’ She leaned in closer to whisper into his ear, ‘’We’re all mad here.’’ She back away and snapped her fingers together and everything went black. Sam sat up looking around finding himself back in the motel room, Dean groaned, ‘’Now I’ve got that damn song stuck in my head.’’

‘’The next time we see Gabriel I’m going to shove his angel blade up his ass.’’ Sam muttered angrily. When he got out of bed he found a tea set on the small table  the words; ‘’We’re all mad here - Mad Hatter.’’ Etched onto the side, ‘’I don’t even freaking like tea.’’

‘’I’ll never drink tea ever again after that hell we’ve just been through.’’ Dean sighed into his pillow, ‘’Lewis Carroll was one messed up man.’’

‘’Tell me about it.’’


End file.
